Time to relax
by UmbraSidus
Summary: After the tower of celestial tournament, Gon decided to go home. He asked if Killua would like to come with him. When they are on the island, they got a little closer than they thought. My first story that I wrote for HunterXHunter


**Time to relax**

_Paring: Gon X Killua_

After the tower of celestial tournament, Gon decided to go home. They had already earned a big amount of money en learned great new skills. And besides that he began to miss mito-san. He asked if Killua would like to come whit him. Killua who had nothing better to do said yes. After they said goodbye from their friend Zushi and his master, they went to a zeppelin and fly'd to Gon's home island.

As they arrived Killua looked around and asked if this entire island was Gon's propertie.

Gon laughed and told Killua that there are a few people living on this island but it belonged to nobody. Killua though of his own home on the mountain shook his head and followed Gon.

After a while Killua asked Gon ''do you really live here, in this forest?'', because where he looked he saw only trees, trees and more trees. Gon laughed and remained silent.

After another long silent walk the surroundings began to change. There was a river flowing and the trees disappeared more and more until Killua saw a big tree with a house in it. It was beautiful but also a bit weird.

Outside there was a women busy hanging clothes to dry. As soon Gon saw her he shouted: ''Mito-san'' and was running in her direction. The women turned around and whispers 'Gon' and then she hugged him. Tears flowing down from her eye's. After that warm full reunion she noticed Killua. When Gon saw that she was staring at Killua he felt ashamed for not introducing each other. After the introduction they went inside.

Killua was staring whit big eye's at the reunion between Gon and Mito-san. He never saw something like it before. His mother never embraced him or welcomed him so warm fully. After he was introduced to her, she gave him a big hug to and Killua didn't know what to do. But as he saw that Gon was laughing, he taught it was ok and waited till she released him. Then they went inside.

Mito-san made some food for the boy's and while they where eating, Gon told everything of his adventure's to Mito-san.

The night began to fall in, and Killua and Gon went to Gon's room. Because Gon didn't had a futon, they decided that Killua was going to sleep whit Gon in Gon's bed. It was a little bit embarrassing and the bed wasn't very big, so decided to sleep back on back. Killua was feeling the hot body of Gon and he began to blush. After a while he noticed that Gon was still awake and he decided to ask what's wrong.

''What's wrong Gon?'' Killua asked. It remained silence. ''what's wrong Gon?'' Killua asked again. But Gon didn't answer. Killua turned around. But it was to dark to see anything.

He turned on the light and he saw that Gon was lying very strange. He also saw that Gon's face was red. Killua asked himself if Gon was feeling the same thing he did. So he decided to throw of the blanked and saw that Gon had his hand's between his legs. Covering up his manly hood. Killua began to snicker. Gon became aware of the situation and was becoming more red. Then Killua asked with a whisper soft voice if he could help Gon. Gon couldn't say anything and stared at Killua with big begging puppy's eye's.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Killua noticed that he was becoming more exiting staring at this beautiful boy. He slowly began kissing Gon. First a short kiss but after he noticed that Gon was ok with it, the kisses became intenser and longer. There tongs where searching for each other and they both began to moan.

Killua slowly moving his hands over Gon's body. Playing with the nipples. Killua was very pleased to see Gon's reaction. Sucking on Gon's nipple and playing whit the other, Gon's moans became louder and his breathing heavier. Then Killua whispers in Gon's ear: ''not so loud, you don't want Mito-san to hear us'' sending shivers down on Gon's spine. Then Killua began kissing again. From his mouth to the neck, slowly down to the nipples. Gon had put both hands to his mouth, because he was afraid to make to much noise.

Then Killua pulled down Gon's trousers and revealed his erection. First he stroke it, slowly he began to stroke it more. Looking up to Gon he saw that he was struggling to remain silence but moaning and growling with pleasure. Killua began to grin and he began to lick it. After that he put the whole thing in his mouth and began to suck. Gon moaned louder and louder. Not able to hold it longer he came.

After Killua had whispered that he had to remain silence, Gon was feeling exiting-er than before and though how he could possibly be silence. After Killua began to kiss him from top till low, Gon put both his hands against his mouth but it became harder after Killua began to lick and suck his erection. He couldn't remain silence anymore, feeling so great, letting out loud sounds he came in Killua's mouth.

Killua swallowed everything. Grinning as he saw Gon lying, with sweat drops all over his body. Killua couldn't resist to kiss and lick Gon again. This time he made his fingers wet and while he was kissing Gon, he put slowly one finger near Gon's entrance and after stroking it he inserted. It was tight inside Gon but after a while Gon began to lose up, right after that he put a second finger in and began to make scissors movements. Gon began to moan again and his erection came back.

After a while Killua began to notice that Gon was becoming wet and wetter. So he put another finger in and after a while he though Gon was ready for it. So he took his cock and put it carefully in Gon. Gon maked a sound of pain and pleasure, so Killua kissed Gon on the mouth and began to move.

When the first finger insert Gon, it was a bit painful, but after a while it felt good. It became better each time a extra finger insert. But when the real thing insert Gon though it was painful, but after a sound of pain and pleasure he couldn't scream or make any sound anymore, Killua was faster and they began to kiss. But as soon as Killua began to move, Gon couldn't keep the kiss up and was making weird noises. But after a few trustes Gon began to move his hips. He was feeling better and better by the moment. He began to have pleasure.

Killua noticed that Gon began to move his hips, so he began to rock more. After a few times rocking, he began to hit Gon's spot. Now Gon couldn't keep it anymore and began to make more and more weird noises and moved his hips more and more. Soon after that Gon came, and it became tight around Killua that after one more trust he came to. They both screamed madly as they both felt an indescribable pleasure.

Totally exhausted Killua fell on Gon. When Killua regained his breath he puled his cock out and rolled next to Gon, who was still in the afterglow. Then Gon rolled on his site and looked directly in Killua's eye's. then he whispers something in Killua's ear and hugged him.

Killua face became red and whit a soft tone he said to Gon: ''I love you too". And they fell both to sleep.

The next morning, when Killua woke up, he saw that they spent the rest of the night sleeping close together, clinging to each other. And he couldn't help but to smile.

Gon opened his eye's and saw that Killua already was awake and he was smiling. Gon though about what happened last night and than he began to smile to and hugged Killua even more.

Killua noticed the tight grip and he know that Gon has awakened too. He stroke through Gon's hear, kissing his forehead and said with a soft voice: ''good morning''.

Gon looked Killua in the eye's and said: "good morning".

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Mito-san called that breakfast was ready. they both began to smile and they decided to take a shower together.

Once they where downstairs Mito-san looked at them, because they looked very happy. But she didn't thought much about it. After breakfast Gon decided to show Killua the island.

But what happened when they where alone outside is another story.


End file.
